


¿Qué hubiera pasado si...?

by Keopi01



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keopi01/pseuds/Keopi01
Summary: ... si hubiera reunido el suficiente valor para decir lo que realmente sentía y no callarmelo.
Relationships: Diana Barry & Ruby Gillis & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Ruby Gillis
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Mirando a la luna

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primera vez escribiendo aquí así que pido paciencia y espero les guste.

El cielo comenzaba a colorearse de un negro azulado, las estrellas resplandecían en el cielo y el canto de los grillos y ranas se hizo presente. Mientras que todo se cubría de un silencio intenso, los ojos de la joven admiraban el hermoso paisaje haciendo latir su corazón de alegría.

\- ¿No te parece exquisito? - susurró.

Su amiga de cabellos largos y negros junto a ella observó el panorama con cierta emoción, las luciérnagas volando sobre el lago, grabando en su memoria el extenso cielo negro y brillante, su corazón latió rebosante de alegría. 

\- La luna es hermosa.

La pelirroja suspiró extasiada. Verdaderamente la luna estaba hermosa, brillante y blanca como la nieve.  
 _¿Habrá vida más allá ?, se preguntaba_.

\- Es más que hermosa, mi querida Diana, mis ojos quieren llorar de tan solo verla.

Diana sonrió, agradecía tener a alguien como Anne en su vida. Tan llena de esperanza, alegría, determinismo y excelente imaginación.

\- ¿Por qué estamos de nuevo aquí, Anne? Es tarde, mi madre se volvería loca si no me encuentra en la cama.

\- Nada en especial, quería que observara la belleza de la noche.

Diana bostezó.

\- ¿Deberíamos irnos ya?

\- Por supuesto.

Diana fue la primera en colocarse de pie, sacudió su ropa y ayudo a Anne a ponerse de pie. Caminaban acompañadas del sonido de que emitían los animales nocturnos, algunos de ellos asustaban a Diana por lo que se aferraba del brazo de su mejor amiga.

\- ¿Sabes, Diana? Las cosas siempre suceden por algo ¿no es así?

La mencionada miro un tanto confundida a la pelirroja, claro que con la luz tenue sus expresiones no eran muy visibles.

\- Supongo que sí, ¿Por qué lo dices, Anne?

\- Últimamente he estado pensando en el porqué de las cosas y sobre todo en el "qué habría pasado sí ..." O "qué pasaría si ..."

Mas no terminó las oraciones, porque muy a su pesar no estaba preparada para admitir que moría por saber qué hubiera pasado si hubiera confesado su amor por Gilbert.

¿Estarían Gilbert y Ruby juntos ahora aún si ella hubiera confesado su amor?  
Pero cada que un pensamiento como aquel cruzaba su mente, se encargaba de borrarlo pues pensaba que si quiera pensar en él era un acto desleal hacia su buena amiga Ruby.


	2. Compartiendo secretos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Podrá Anne continuar guardando su mayor secreto aún sabiendo que éste la consume?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero la disfruten es el primer episodio, planeo hacerla un poco larga y espero comenten qué tal les parece o si hay algún error.

El viento puede llevarse tus secretos, o eso pensaba la joven pelirroja que caminaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos, el camino hacia su pequeña escuela era algo que se sabía de memoria así que no le era difícil caminar sin siquiera prestar mucha atención.

Sin embargo, debería prestarla, el camino no siempre es igual y ella debería saberlo. La noche anterior hubo tormenta lo que significa fuertes vientos y varias ramas en el suelo y una de ellas la había hecho tropezar. Por su propio peso cayó hacia delante metiendo únicamente sus manos en protección.

Soltó un gruñido.

— Lo que me faltaba.

— Tu mente siempre es como un laberinto, un laberinto lleno de ideas en las que crees que cuando por fin llegas al final se forman más y más caminos.

Ni siquiera se atrevió a alzar la mirada, sus ojos se abrieron un poco más de lo normal, de pronto sintió el aire retenerse en sus pulmones y su corazón era violento como la tormenta de la noche anterior.

— Deberías tener más cuidado— añadió, se colocó a un lado de la chica ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarle.

La orgullosa pelirroja se negó, aún con sus manos y rodillas raspadas tomó las fuerzas para ponerse de pie. Sacudió su vestido lleno de hojas húmedas y tierra, sacudió sus trenzas llenas de ramitas y sacudió sus manos. Claro que podía sentir la mirada pesada del chico que amaba en secreto, pero, que jamás se lo admitiría.

— Estoy bien, gracias— finalmente lo encaró, sus miradas conectaron. Anne sintió aquel cosquilleo que le recorría desde la cabeza hasta los pies, su boca comenzaba a sentirse seca, escondió sus manos temblorosas detrás de ella. Gilbert la observa en silencio mientras le dedicaba aquella sonrisa-que ella aseguraba-solo era para ella. Aquella sonrisa traviesa pero cálida que permitía vislumbrar un pequeño hoyuelo que Anne adoraba.

Juraba que aquella sonrisa solo le pertenecía a ella. La llamaba "Sonrisa del Ocaso" pues siempre se la dedicaba cuando nadie más los veía, como si el sol se escondiera en aquel momento y la oscuridad de la noche daba paso poco a poco para que ellos pudieran encontrarse sin que nadie más los viera.

Era fiel creyente de que ni siquiera a su amada Ruby le dedicaba una sonrisa de ocaso.

Y por supuesto, ella también le regresaba aquella sonrisa pues en aquel pequeño instante en que el sol se escondía para dar paso al anochecer ese era su momento.

— ¡Fue una dura caída Anne!

La pelirroja desvió su mirada del chico tan pronto como escucho la voz de su amiga, la rubia caminaba despacio tratando de no caer como su amiga lo había hecho. Cuando dio un paso en falso y estuvo a punto de resbalar Gilbert actuó rápido sosteniéndola de su mano y su cintura.

Ruby le sonrió, mientras Gilbert le repetía que tuviera cuidado y sostenía su mano. La pelirroja miraba con pesar la unión de aquellos dos, más se había prometido que su corazón y su boca serían una tumba y aquellos sentimientos morirían enterrados con ella.

— Me iré adelantando— anunció comenzando a caminar, no soportaría más ver a la pareja y su momento romántico.

— ¿No te lastimaste, estás bien, Anne?

La mencionada detuvo su andar cerró sus ojos un momento. _Por favor no lo hagas más difícil, Blythe_ , pensó.

— Mejor que nunca, un pequeño desliz no me tumbara.

Ruby soltó una risita.

— ¿No te parecen graciosas las palabras que usa?

Anne no se quedó a averiguar cuál sería la respuesta, siguió su camino en silencio sintiéndose absorbida por agujero que la llevaba a la tristeza más profunda que alguna vez hubiera sentido.

¿Es así como se siente el amor? ¿Como algo agobiante y asfixiante? ¿Como el dolor más inmenso? Tal vez... Solo el no correspondido o el prohibido, pensó.

— ¿Estás bien? — La mirada de su amigo Cole la escudriña minuciosamente. El chico se había convertido en su mejor amigo y había adquirido la habilidad de leer sus expresiones e incluso sus miradas. Si alguien pudiese descubrir aquel sentimiento que tanto quería guardar sería él, y Anne tenía miedo.

— Es...Estoy bien, Cole, sucede que al venir acá he caído por culpa de una rama y las heridas me están ardiendo.

Cole la observó un pequeño momento más tomo la fina mano de la joven y la llevó a una roca cerca del arroyo, sin que el maestro se diera cuenta tomó lo necesario para limpiar la herida de su amiga.

— ¿Segura que solo es eso?

La joven evitaba su mirada pues sabía que Cole podría saber la verdad en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

— Segura, el día se encuentra particularmente extraordinario ¿No lo crees?

Cole la miraba desde abajo mientras sonreía sabía muy bien que el método de evasión de Anne era cambiar la conversación sobre cuán maravilloso era todo menos decir lo que sentía.

— ¿No les parece que harían bonita pareja?

Ambos jóvenes observaron a la rubia acompañada de su novio y a un lado de este se encontraba Diana. Observando a sus mejores amigos con una sonrisa burlona, ella sabía que no había nada entre esos dos, pero era divertido molestarlos de vez en cuando. En particular a aquella pelirroja que tanto quería.

— Siempre se los digo — Diana apretó sus labios para no soltar la carcajada que tanto retenía.

Gilbert observa en silencio la escena, la chica pelirroja con su vestido alzado mostrando sus rodillas ensangrentadas mientras Cole se las limpiaba y daba soplidos de vez en cuando. Sus miradas coincidieron por un pequeño instante, siendo observados por Mackenzie quién sonría victorioso.

_Así que este es tu secreto pequeño, Anne, pensó._

— ¿No te parecen lindos, Gil? — Ruby observaba con aquellos ojos amorosos a su ahora novio, aún no creía que el chico de quién estuvo enamorada toda su vida era suyo ahora.

El mencionado se enderezó apartando la mirada para depositar un tierno beso en la sien a su novia y susurrando un su oído que deberían entrar.

— Supongo que deberíamos darle privacidad— dio una última mirada para dirigirse adentro, seguido de la pequeña rubia.

— Debió ser un gran golpe— Diana de colocó a un lado de Anne.

Pero cómo podría hablar la pelirroja en un momento como este, cuando sentía que aquel agujero la arrastraba con mayor fuerza.

— Deberías entrar Diana, pronto terminaremos aquí no te preocupes.

— De acuerdo— le dio un pequeño abrazo a su amiga para proceder a entrar con aquella elegancia que la distinguía.

— Escucha, Anne, se lo aplastante y agobiante que es el quedarse callado. Aquel pesar no se irá por más que trates de ocultarlo y, ¿No sería desdichado vivir con algo así?

La joven tragó, sintió en su garganta aquel nudo que venía formándose desde que Ruby llegó aquel día a contarles sobre la gran noticia. Unas pequeñas lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

Cole lo sabía, y ese miedo se sintió como un pequeño alivio pues alguien más sabía si gran secreto y no estaría más sola en aquel agujero que tanto se esmeraba en consumirla.


	3. De recuerdos. Parte 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne recuerda la noche en la que dio comienzo a la relación de Gilbert y Ruby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicado a todos los que me dan una oportunidad, y leen esto. Disfruten.
> 
> Lean la nota al final, gracias.

Sus ojos miraban más allá del espeso pasto y el cielo azul, el mundo de la imaginación de Anne era un lugar inmenso donde no había límite. Sin embargo, su mente era un completo torbellino en estos momentos no hacía mucho que fue adoptada he iba descubriendo un nuevo entorno, el ser buena hija, buena amiga, buena ciudadana, buena... Se obliga a no pensar en lo que más confusión e intriga le causaba ¿Sería alguna vez buena novia? Hasta ahora todo lo que sabía del amor -y otras cosas- lo había aprendido leyendo y observando su alrededor, pero la vida real era completamente diferente.

— ¿Estás bien? — Jerry quien aún no terminaba su trabajo del día, había observado en silencio a la pequeña Anne, siempre se le hacía una criatura intrigante pues nunca podía saber que pasaba por su mente y qué haría.

— ¿Por qué estaría mal?

_¿Estaré siendo tan evidente que hasta él se dio cuenta?, Pensó._

— No lo sé— Continúo con su trabajo mientras la chica seguía sentada observando todo.

Anne suspiró, ciertamente no sabía todo y estaba claro que aún le faltaba mucho por aprender, pero el amor, ese era un tema difícil. Pues sabía que no era el mismo amor que le tenía a Matthew y Marilla o Diana y Cole como el que sentía por Gilbert.

* * *

Un día más, ¿Hace cuánto paso ya desde la gran noticia? Parecieran años, años de tortuoso silencio.

— ¿3 meses? ¡Tan rápido! — a lo lejos escuchaba como Ruby hablaba sobre el tiempo que llevaba con su novio.

— ¿Qué se siente Gilbert? Todos sabemos que Ruby estuvo enamorada de ti todo el tiempo.

Los chicos se encontraban a un lado de ella rodeaban a Gilbert para interrogarlo acerca de los eventos. Anne se concentró en garabatear en una hoja de papel, suponía que si no escuchaba y daba vuelo a su imaginación el dolor pasaría más pronto.

— Bueno...— Falló, alzó su mirada que conecto con la de Blythe y lo siguiente que salió de sus labios hizo que todo su ser se estremeciera —. Supongo que todo es gracias a que fue valiente al decirme lo que realmente sentía aquel día.

La chica tuvo que apartar su mirada, lamió sus labios que de pronto al igual que su boca se sentían secos. Y sus ojos, oh, sus ojos acuosos como el "lago de las aguas relucientes" esperando para desbordar en cualquier momento. Dejó salir el aire que de pronto sentía retenido en su pecho y se permitió recordar aquella noche.

_No sería la primera y última vez que los chicos se escapaban para armar fogatas en la noche y divertirse un rato. Se encontraban riendo mientras Charlie contaba una historia sobre la torpeza evidente de Moody, pero para un par de jóvenes no existía más que aquel momento en que sus miradas se cruzaban y ambos sonreían con cierta timidez._

_— ¡Deberíamos bailar! — gritó Diana. Todos rieron al ver eufórica a la chica que mayormente era muy reservada y prudente, pero en esa noche cuando la luna brillaba, las estrellas parecían diamantes y el viento soplaba como si diera una caricia en tu rostro no quería más que sentirse libre._

_— ¿Me permite? — Anne extendió su mano frente a su amiga quien gustosa aceptó y comenzaron a bailar bajo las miradas divertidas de sus amigos._

_Poco a poco los demás se fueron uniendo, Anne cedió el paso a Moody quien ahora bailaba con su amiga. La pelirroja volvió a sentarse en aquel tronco observando a sus amigos reír y bailar._

_— ¿Me permitiría está pieza?_

_Había llegado el momento que quizá ambos estuvieron esperando toda la noche, Anne sonrió un tanto sonrojada ante la sonrisa que su compañero de baile le proporcionaba, su fina mano fue envuelta por la de Gilbert que la acariciaba como si fuera el pétalo frágil de una flor. Su mano izquierda rodeo con cierta duda la cintura de la chica, ambos podían sentir sus corazones martillando, aún sin que hubiera música claramente ellos podían escuchar una melodía que sus cuerpos iban siguiendo._

_Anne sabía que no había vuelta atrás, sabía que quería a Gilbert de una forma como la que no quería a nadie más. Gilbert lo supo quizá desde antes, desde aquella vez que se la encontró en el camino cuando regresaba de su viaje. Desde ese día su corazón latía por ella. Y aquí estaban esta noche, dejando que sus miradas hablaran por ellos._

_— ¿No es una noche hermosa? — fue ella quien rompió el silencio._

_— Si que lo eres, Anne— susurró su nombre._

_La chica sintió su rostro colorado._

_— Alguna vez escuché decirte que la luna era una de tus mayores confidentes ¿No es así?_

_Anne sonrió maravillada, aquello lo había dicho hacía mucho tiempo ya._

_— Entonces, bajo su luz y teniéndola de testigo hay algo que necesito que sepas— a este paso podía sentir que su corazón se saldría de su lugar de tan rápido que bombeaba, pero había algo más que estaba creciendo dentro de ella, un sentimiento que conocía muy bien: miedo—. Anne, aún somos muy jóvenes lo sé, el tiempo pasará y muchas cosas cambiarán y el futuro será incierto, pero de lo único que estoy completamente seguro es que siempre te amaré._

_Había sido todo, en ese pequeño instante mientras la luz de la luna abrazaba el rostro del chico, mientras que sus ojos brillaban y le sonreía, oh su sonrisa como el Ocaso mismo, fue en ese momento que sus pies dejaron de moverse y el aire, sus amigos e incluso el tiempo mismo se detuvo._   
  


**_¿Ella siendo amada? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué alguien cómo Gilbert Blythe la amaba?  
_ ** _Y su mente, su mente fue lo único que no paró. Aquellas voces de sus recuerdos repetían que nadie la amaría, que nunca sería suficiente para nadie._

_Pero ahí estaba él, mirándola como quien mira a su amada después de tantos años de no verla. Como cuando miras al mar por primera vez y le sonreía como cuando observas un amanecer que te roba el aliento._

_Pero sentía tanto miedo, tenía miedo de no ser lo suficiente, de no ser quien él esperaba, de no ser buena. Ni siquiera sabía en qué momento sus manos se habían posado alrededor del cuello de él, pero las quitó mientras todo su ser temblaba. Mientras una parte de ella quería decirle que sentía lo mismo que él, que cuando lo miraba no importaba nada más porque estaban juntos, que cada que sus miradas se conectaban el mundo se detenía y le robaba hasta su último aliento. Sin embargo, ahí estaba dando unos pasos lejos de él, mientras Gilbert la observaba caminar lejos, la chica podía sentir las lágrimas quemando en sus ojos._

_**¿Por qué no le dices, Anne?,**_ _Se repetía una y otra vez a sí misma._

_Observó su entorno y todo seguía igual, sus amigos riendo y bailando alrededor de la fogata para ellos el tiempo no se había detenido ni un solo instante._

_Sus labios formaron una especie de sonrisa floja._

_— Está bien— repitió. La observó en silencio un instante más, claro que esperaba que de sus labios saliera lo que él deseaba escuchar y lo que ella deseaba decir, más no hubo respuesta._

_— Gilbert...— Ambos miraron a la pequeña rubia que se encontraba delante del joven con una sonrisa tímida—. ¿Podemos hablar?_

_El mencionado dio una última mirada de reojo a la pelirroja quien solo lo miraba en silencio, sin emitir ni una sola palabra completamente petrificada. El pelinegro repuso su postura, repuso su sonrisa por una amable más no una resplandeciente._

_— Claro._

_La chica los observó marcharse mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla, lágrima que limpió de inmediato cuando Diana fue por ella para que se uniera al baile._

Claro que no fue aquel día que ellos dos iniciaron su relación, después de aquella noche pasó un mes donde Blythe había decidido fingir que nada pasó, que jamás le confesó su amor y tratarla como una compañera de salón más. Mientras que el corazón de la pelirroja se sentía como un copo que se deshace con el sol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, estoy una vez más aquí y muy contenta porque alguien dejó un Kudo.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias! Claro que está es una fic basada en la serie, algunas cosas cambiarán para necesidad de la historia que estoy creando.
> 
> Espero les siga gustando y disfruten, espero comenten porque así siento que alguien lee.
> 
> Este sería un solo capitulo pues aún falta pero se estaba haciendo largo así que lo dividí en dos partes. 
> 
> Para mayor entendimiento el recuerdo comienza cuando dice que Anne se permite recordar y acaba cuando limpia su lágrima.
> 
> Si hay algo mal escrito, me disculpo corregiré todo apenas me desocupe. Y sin más que decir. Gracias de nuevo.


	4. De recuerdos. Parte 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert recuerda el momento en que decidió comenzar una relación con Ruby.

Su mirada buscaba la de la chica que hace unos minutos lo observaba, por un instante pensó que estaba interesada en el tema más tan pronto él hablo le dio la espalda y continuo con lo suyo. No iba a negar que aquello no le había dolido y por supuesto no iba a negar que su corazón traicionero aún latía violentamente cuando la miraba o cuando la escuchaba hablar o reír, muchas veces se lo reprochó pues no era justo para la pequeña rubia, no era justo que pensara en las pecas de Anne cuando miraba el cielo y no en las de Ruby.

— ¿No es fantástico, Anne? ¡Ruby lo consiguió mira lo feliz que se ve! — Tillie se había sentado enfrente de la chica, Anne miró por sobre su hombro a la mencionada que reía emocionada con sus amigas. El pelinegro observaba en silencio y deseaba escuchar su respuesta.

— Claro que lo es, me alegro por ella… Por ellos.

— Si Ruby pudo todas podemos, además a ti no te va tan mal ¿no? — Las cejas tupidas del chico se juntaron mostrando confusión, sin que sus amigos se dieran cuenta se acercó un poco más para escuchar mejor.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — la pelirroja miraba confundida a su amiga, Tillie sonrió divertida mientras le daba un ligero golpe en su hombro.

— No me digas que no hay nada entre tú y Cole, parecen el uno para el otro, siempre están juntos y se defienden con una ferocidad asombrosa. — Gilbert pestañeó como si aquello disipara la aflicción que las palabras de Tillie le provocaban, ¿Acaso sería Cole la razón por la que lo rechazó?

— Es lo que hacen los amigos, Tillie. Un chico y una chica pueden pasar tiempo juntos y no estar enamorados, se le llama amistad.

Gilbert sonrió ante la respuesta certera, sus hombros se relajaron y la sensación de alivio lo invadió por completo, Tillie le dedicó una última mirada que dejaba ver lo avergonzada que se encontraba.

— Lo siento, Anne.

— Descuida Tillie algún día encontrarás un verdadero amigo, así como yo encontré a Cole.

— Espero que sí, aunque también espero encontrar alguien como Gilbert— suspiró con añoranza.

Más la pelirroja no dijo nada, aunque quería decir que nadie jamás sería como él. Sus labios permanecieron sellados le dedicó una última sonrisa a su amiga quien se fue apenas el profesor entró al salón.

* * *

El día había transcurrido lento, se encontraba acostado sobre el pasto mirando el cielo y las estrellas brillantes.

— Casi tan brillantes como aquel día…— susurró.

_La observó marcharse a un paso apresurado mientras sentía una sensación de vacío creciendo desde su estómago, al seguirla y detener su andar esperaba que quizá hace un momento simplemente no lo había asimilado su propuesta y ahora le dijera la verdad. Tampoco hubo respuesta, ni siquiera cuando lo vio marcharse con Ruby._ _  
  
Entonces supo que solamente él se encontraba enamorado.  
  
— Gilbert — susurró la pequeña, a través de sus ojos brillantes se pudo ver a él mismo. Con una expresión tan amarga casi como el día en que su padre falleció.  
  
— ¿Sí? — apenas salió audible, pero Ruby no parecía notar que él se encontraba desfallecido. Que su mente en ese preciso instante se encontraba repleta de momentos que había vivido con Anne, le había entregado su corazón pero ésta lo rechazó. ¿Debía guardarlo hasta que ella sintiera lo mismo? O ¿Debía dejarlo libre para amar a alguien más, alguien que realmente lo amara?  
  
— No sé si tú...— soltó una risita nerviosa, por fin le diría a Gilbert lo que sentía por él y sería la noche decisiva. Pues al fin de cuentas en un año o en un par de años más irían a la universidad y tal vez esta oportunidad no se le volvería a presentar —...Sepas, que me has gustado desde prácticamente toda mi corta vida.  
  
Miraba sus labios moverse y escuchaba las palabras que salían de su pequeña boca rosada pero sus palabras para él no tenían ningún impacto. Sin embargo, se obligó a curvar ligeramente sus labios en lo que era un intento fallido de sonrisa.  
  
 _—Lo sé.__

_  
_Ruby no podía creer lo que salía de los labios del chico ¿Todo este tiempo lo supo? Su rostro comenzaba a sentirse caliente y ahora no podía ni siquiera observarlo._ _

_  
_— No… no espero que sientas lo mismo, pero de verdad quiero que sepas que eres tú a quien quiero, Gilbert._ _

_Entonces miró de reojo a Anne que se encontraba bailando con Diana y Cole, en ese instante comprendió lo que tal vez ella sintió al no saber que responder a una declaración no correspondida. Pero ¿Cómo podía rechazar siquiera amablemente a la rubia que ahora mismo le causaba simple ternura? No quería herirla era lo cierto._

_—Admiro demasiado tu valor para decirme esto, Ruby._ _  
  
— Supongo que es esta la parte en que me rechazas, pero quisiera de verdad que me dieras una oportunidad Gilbert. Solo piénsalo, ni tú ni yo hemos tenido a alguien en todos estos años de conocernos y quizá sea porque debemos estar juntos._

_Claramente no pensaba de la misma forma que ella, pero si había algo de cierto, ¿Debía darle una oportunidad? ¿Debía darse él una oportunidad de dejar ir a Anne?_ _  
  
—Es muy pronto para decir algo como esto.  
  
— Y lo entiendo, esperé tanto para confesarte lo que siento y te aseguro que esperaré el tiempo que te sea necesario— le sonrió.  
  
Ambos caminaron de regreso a dónde todos estaban reunidos, tomó asiento junto a la rubia sentándose justo enfrente de la pecosa. La observó reír junto a sus amigos mientras lo único que él quería era estar en casa y que la opresión en su pecho se detuviera. Pero por otro lado deseaba estar junto a ella riendo, haciéndola reír y acomodarle aquel rebelde mechón que caía sobre su frente, acariciar su mejilla y susurrarle lo hermosa que se veía esta noche y siempre.  
  
  
No fue exactamente ese día en el que finalmente decidió estar junto a Ruby, fue un tiempo después un mes quizá o dos donde la rubia se había animado a hablarle más seguido, incluso irlo a visitar a su casa y llevarle uno que otro bocadillo hecho por ella. No iba a negar el hecho de que las primeras veces anhelaba que fuera su preciada pelirroja la que disfrutará de una tarde de picnic, o de las comidas con Bash.  
  
— ¿Qué sucede? — Bash lo observa mientras comían en silencio, había evitado está conversación con él desde aquella noche en qué fue rechazado.  
  
_

_—¿Sobre qué?_

_  
_Le dedicó una mirada inquisidora. El chico esquivaba su mirada pues no quería o no estaba lo suficientemente preparado para admitir en voz alta que había sido rechazado, que la chica a quien más amaba no le correspondía y aquello le calaba hasta el último hueso. Más que nada le atormentaba enfrentar su realidad._ _

_  
  
— Habías estado últimamente demasiado alegre, como cuando recibías una carta de Anne y suponía que era porque ahora estabas con ella. Pero desde hace unas semanas eres como un simple cascarón vacío y siempre viene aquella chica a visitarte. No creas que no sé qué finges, Gilbert. ¿Acaso no es Anne con quién querías estar?  
  
Revolvió sin muchos ánimos con su cuchara la sopa que ahora estaba fría. Parpadeó un par de veces para por fin admitir todo.  
  
— Es lo que quería, Bash. Sabes cuántas veces estando en el barco cerraba los ojos y lo único en lo que pensaba era en su hermosa sonrisa, sus pecas, sus brillantes ojos y su cabello como la lava misma e incluso esa actitud competitiva que tenía. Era la mayor razón por la que quería regresar— su voz vaciló un poco, Bash lo miraba confundido—. Deseaba con todo mi corazón, Bash, deseaba que ella me amara, aunque fuera un poco de lo que yo lo hago.  
  
Alzó su mirada, el mayor se conmovió al ver por primera vez a Gilbert de aquella manera con sus ojos enrojecidos y batallando por no dejar salir aquellas lágrimas que se asomaban. Estaba roto, completamente deshecho, se miraba tan vulnerable. El amor aquella edad, o la edad a la que fuera en realidad se sentía como algo que se adhiere hasta el último cabello y cuando lo intentas soltar te arranca hasta la última gota de ti. Él lo sabía.  
  
Sebastian se levantó para abrazarlo, fue cuando el chico finalmente se derrumbó y dejó salir sus lágrimas como un mar rugiente pues no solo lloraba por Anne, lloraba por su padre, porque cuando creyó que podía ser amado fue una simple fantasía, lloró porque se sentía en cierta manera un tanto solo.  
  
— Aquella noche creí que ella diría que también me amaba, pero no fue así. Se apartó de mí y no dijo ni una sola palabra entonces supe que no tenía ni un poco de su corazón.  
  
Bash acariciaba su cabello y espalda como un padre reconfortando a su hijo.  
  
— Los he visto a ambos y creo que aún no te deberías de dar por vencido, creo que deberías darle un tiempo para que ella misma aclare su mente, no debes presionarla.  
  
No dijo nada, claro que él respetaría su decisión y no la obligaría a nada que ella no quisiera. Por eso mismo después de aquella fogata se apartó un tiempo en lo que trataba de borrarla de su sistema. Claro que le había dado su espacio y fue entonces cuando Ruby se hizo más cercano a él. _

_Ruby..._ _  
  
— Y con respecto a Ruby, siempre he sabido de sus sentimientos hacia mí.  
  
Bash sonrió divertido—. Bueno quién no.  
  
— Y últimamente es con quién he estado todos los días, si bien no es mucho de hablar sí que sabe escuchar — frunció el cejo meditando un poco. Ruby había estado para él todo esté tiempo, había sido atenta, cariñosa, amable y siempre se la pasaba bien con ella, los momentos que pasaban juntos eran agradables.  
  
— ¿Y tú qué sientes por ella? — Bash retomó su lugar para continuar comiendo.  
  
Todo este tiempo en que había tenido una constante lucha con él y sus sentimientos ella había estado para él.  
  
—No lo sé...  
  
— Creo que debes aclarar las cosas contigo mismo antes de hacer algo impulsivo, no sería justo lastimarte ni mucho menos a ellas.  
  
Los días pasaron desde aquella conversación, había pensado que debía despejar su mente por lo que había decidido estudiar en los tiempos libres de la escuela en lugar de observar a Anne, aceptar las invitaciones de Ruby de acompañarla hasta su casa y trabajar en su propia granja. Parecía que poco a poco todo iba mejorando, incluso ya casi no pensaba en la pelirroja como algo más que su compañera de clases.  
  
Finalmente llegó el día, caminaba acompañado de Ruby por un sendero en busca de un buen lugar para realizar uno de los picnics que la rubia tanto amaba hacer, de pronto pisó un poco de tierra suelta que la hizo casi resbalar colina abajo. Gilbert alcanzó a sostener su mano mientras ella dejaba salir un grito de miedo puro.  
  
— Toma mi mano, Ruby, voy a subirte— la chica hizo lo que se le indicó mientras él con todas sus fuerzas comenzaba a subirla.  
  
Finalmente la joven se encontraba sobre una roca llorando mientras él corazón de Gilbert latía preocupado, cuando la vio en aquella situación lo único quería era ponerla a salvo y ahora mientras sus lágrimas caían quería que parara de llorar y le regalara una de sus tiernas sonrisas.  
  
Cuando se agachó para preguntarle si se encontraba bien, se sorprendió así mismo limpiando las lágrimas de la pequeña. Ruby lo miró de la misma forma, y fue entonces, cuando Gilbert lo supo. Ya era tiempo.  
  
— Todo estará bien, yo siempre te protegeré.  
  
Aquello bastó para que la rubia sonriera como siempre solía hacerlo, sus ojos brillaban y sus mejillas se encontraban coloradas. Y con un tierno beso en la mejilla Gilbert comenzó a permitirse ser querido._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La segunda parte, espero les guste y de verdad amaría que comenten que les parece. Gracias a la bella persona que deja Kudos <3


	5. Confesiones

— Anne, ¿estás bien?

Ambos se encontraban en la pequeña cabaña, Cole continuaba dibujando mientras la chica se abrazaba así misma proporcionándose más calor y mirando por la ventana los árboles y todo su alrededor. El chico la observa de vez en cuando, pues todo el rostro de su amiga era pesar puro.

—¿Si sabes qué no estás sola verdad? — Anne le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento, sabía que no estaba sola desde que llegó a Avonlea y tuvo una familia jamás volvió a sentirse sola, pero lo que ahora sentía no era soledad. Era una mezcla de tristeza, anhelo, frustración, celos, enojo…enojo con ella misma por no haber sido honesta.

 _Siempre estás hablando, siempre sabes que decir y cuando realmente necesitabas hablar ni una sola palabra pudiste emitir, eres grandiosa Anne_. Se reprochó.

— Nunca me he sentido más acompañada que ahora.

— Debes saber que no tienes que llevar una carga tú sola, siempre estaré para sostener del otro lado sea lo que sea que te preocupe — le sostuvo su mano y le acarició son su dedo pulgar, con ternura. Porque para Cole la pelirroja era su hermana y lo único que quería era protegerla.

La joven miró el acto sintiéndose dichosa pero pronto la melancolía comenzó a invadirla por completo, alzó su mirada enrojecida por las pequeñas lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

— Cada día…— su voz se quebró ¿el amor debía doler tanto? — Cada día que pasa pienso una y otra vez en lo que pudo haber sucedido ese día si tan solo hubiera tenido el coraje para poder decirle lo mucho que también...— hipó mientras más lágrimas corrían y Cole las limpiaba, su pecho ardía —. … Lo amo.

Cole la fundió en un abrazo, acariciaba su cabello y depositaba besos en su cabeza. Hasta ahora no hay mayor dolor que un corazón roto y no soportaba la idea de presenciar a su amiga en un estado tan terrible.

—¿Por qué no le dices? ¿No es lo más justo que él sepa la verdad y tú te liberes de este tormento?

—¿Cómo podría hacerlo esto a Ruby? Dime, Cole, ¿Cómo podría ser capaz después de tanto tiempo decirle que lo amo tanto que me duele? No soy capaz de borrar la sonrisa de Ruby cuando está junto él, no soy capaz de destruir su felicidad. Su corazón le pertenece, Gilbert ni siquiera me ama más.

— Si él realmente la ama, Anne no arruinarías nada porque simplemente te agradecería el que se lo digas y ellos seguirían juntos. Pero si se lo dices y es realmente a ti quien ama entonces será él quien tenga que tomar una decisión.

— Pero yo no podría hacerlo esto a Ruby.

— Porque sabes que es cierto ¿no? Sabes que Gilbert aún te ama.

Los ojos de la pelirroja lo miraban con confusión no había hablado más que algunas cuantas monosílabas con el chico desde entonces.

— Si Gilbert me amara, ¿estaría con ella? No lo creo.

— Escúchame bien, Anne. ¿No fue él mismo quien dijo que siempre te amaría? Él no dijo querer, gustar o atraer, dijo amar y sabes que el amor es algo más fuerte y significativo que todo eso. Él no quiere que seas una estrella fugaz que solo estará un corto tiempo en su vida, él quiere que seas el sol que le alumbra todos los días, que estación tras estación sale y lo ilumina sin importar qué.

Anne simplemente no supo que decir, porque las palabras de Cole habían tenido un impacto en ella, porque ciertamente Gilbert le dijo que la amaría siempre y era cierto que el seguir guardando sus sentimientos no la dejaba ni siquiera dormir.

— Merece la verdad ¿no?

— Solo digo que todos merecen la verdad incluso Ruby.

—¿Qué hay que decirle a Ruby?

Ambos se giraron al escuchar la voz de su mejor amiga, quien apresuro su paso para sentarse a lado de su amiga y secar las últimas lágrimas.

— Oh, Anne, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Están los Cuthbert bien?

— Ambos se encuentran bien de hecho, debería ir a ayudar, Marilla hará un pastel y quiere que la ayude.

Diana miró a ambos chicos con seriedad.

— Anne, como alma gemela puedo sentir que te sientes angustiada y es mi deber como mejor amiga ayudarte y aliviar ese pesar.

La pelirroja miró a ambos chicos, de verdad se sentía tan agradecida por tenerlos a ambos después de la oscuridad y maltrato que vivió en el orfanato sentía que sus dos amigos habían llegado como dos ángeles a su vida.

— Tengo algo que contarles.

Cole sonrió alegre, liberar aquello le haría bien a Anne, no sabía exactamente como sucedió la confesión, pero se hacía una idea después de observar cómo se miraban. Diana se acomodó e inclino ligeramente para tener una mejor visión de su amiga.

* * *

— ¡Gilbert te ama, Anne! Oh, Dios mío — Diana chilló cuando escuchó la confesión que el chico le había hecho. Cole la observaba divertido.

— Baja la voz — la joven sentía su rostro arder—. Aún no termino.

— Pero, Anne debiste decirle, mi pobre y pequeña Anne. Si confeso su amor hacia ti ¿por qué esta con Ruby?

— ¿Soledad quizá? — Ambas chicas miraron a su amigo sin entender su punto—. Es decir, hace no mucho su padre falleció y que tu primer amor te rechace debe sentirse como si te cayeras al abismo. Y recordemos que Ruby comenzó a hablarle en ese lapso.

— Tal vez solo esta confundido — añadió Diana.

— ¿Pero, estaría bien arruinar la felicidad de Ruby?

— Cole tiene razón, Anne, los tres deben saber la verdad. Gilbert merece saber lo que realmente sientes, Ruby debe saber si la relación es estable y real, y tú mereces liberarte y escuchar del propio Gilbert si sus sentimientos cambiaron o permanecen igual.

— Anne sabemos que suena como una traición, pero no lo es.

— ¿Entonces qué es? — ambos amigos se miraron pues sonaba un poco desleal, pero sabían que es lo correcto.

— Muchas veces hacer lo que está bien puede dañar a las personas, pero sabes que es lo correcto.

— Cuando los veo juntos, riendo, tomados de la mano. Cuando veo el brillo en los ojos de Ruby mientras le sonríe y él también esboza una sonrisa mi corazón se encoge al grado que apenas me siento viva…Yo no podría causarle un dolor como ese a nadie.

Los tres miraron al suelo, si bien era una situación difícil Cole y Diana seguían convencidos de que se debía saber la verdad, por otro lado, Anne había sufrido por tanto tiempo que le asqueaba la idea de ser la causa de aflicción de alguien más, de su propia amiga.

— Sea cual sea tu elección estaremos siempre para ti — Cole colocó una mano sobre su hombro y le sonrió. Diana asintió mientras acariciaba la mano de su amiga.

* * *

Ayudaba a Marilla a decorar el pastel que hace un momento habían sacado del horno, sus manos actuaban por sí solas mientras que se preguntaba se hacer lo correcto sería lo mejor o sería más adecuado seguir callándose todo.

— ¿Me oyes, Anne? — Marilla suspiró ya estaba acostumbrada a que pocas veces la chiquilla se encontrara prestando atención—. Decía que tengas cuidado, no vayas a quemarte o arruinar el pastel.

— Marilla, ¿debo siempre hacer lo correcto, aunque esto perjudique a alguien más?

— Anne Shirley Cuthbert, te hemos enseñado que siempre se debe decir la verdad, hacer lo correcto y actuar con respeto así que ¿qué clase de pregunta es esta?

La pelirroja asintió tal vez sería lo mejor decir la verdad de una vez por todas. Ella podía ser un montón de cosas, pero una cobarde jamás, una vez calló y perdió a quien amaba así que tenía que enmendarlo.

— Debo hacer lo correcto…— dejó caer sus manos con fuerza, el sonido del pastel siendo aplastado inundó la habitación el glaseado salió disparado hacia su rostro y ropa, incluyendo la cara de Marilla. La mujer quedó boquiabierta mientras la puerta se abría dejando ver a Matthew y Jerry.

— Sorpresa… — masculló la joven, Jerry reía, Matthew apretaba sus labios para no soltar su carcajada mientras Marilla observaba enojada a la chica.

— ¡Anne! — gritó.


	6. De viajes y corazones rotos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaa, lamentó estar desaparecida pero las clases me absorben y creo que ustedes ya saben de eso.
> 
> Les traigo este capítulo que espero les guste, me gustaría que comentaran para saber sus opiniones ❤️.
> 
> En fin, gracias por votar y leer. Besos y abrazos virtuales 🥰

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Anne?

La mirada preocupada de su amigo se posó sobre ella examinando a detalle su rostro. Últimamente esa era la pregunta que con mayor frecuencia le hacían después de haberles contado lo ocurrido y sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Gilbert.

¿Y lo estaba? No podía responder aquello porque claro que se encontraba agradecida por tantas cosas en su vida, pero su corazón roto la consumía.

— He tenido días peores— se limitó a decir mientras continuaba mirando por la ventana. 

— Nos hace falta una de tus famosas aventuras que tal vez…— Diana sonrió con picardía—. Incluya chicos.

Ambos amigos la observaban curiosos, Cole sonrió con complicidad mientras que a la pelirroja le parecía divertida y descabellada su propuesta. 

— ¿Chicos? Lo que menos necesito ahora mismo es un chico, dame una taza de té y un buen libro.

— ¡Oh, Anne! ¿Cuándo has dicho que no a una aventura? 

— Cole tiene razón, además lo de los chicos sería una añadidura. Sería algo más como una salida de mejores amigos.

Anne mordisqueó sus labios, sintiendo las miradas de sus amigos posándose expectantes sobre ella. Por supuesto que sabían que al provocar su lado aventurero la tendrían en bandeja de plata.

— Hipotéticamente hablando, ¿En dónde sería esta aventura?

Ambos jóvenes sonrieron.

— Ni te preocupes por eso, me veo en el deber de encargarme de este asunto, con ayuda de tan espléndido caballero.

— Por supuesto que aceptó su invitación bella dama— el chico habló con un acento sofisticado haciendo reír a sus amigas.

— ¡Es un bellísimo día! 

Los tres chicos voltearon a ver a su amiga de cabellera rubia. Diana miró en señal de alerta a Cole.

— Claro que lo es, Ruby— contestó la pelirroja.

— ¿Acaso tuviste otra cita con Gilbert ayer? — preguntó Tillie en tono burlón.

— No, bueno...— meditó un rato—. No exactamente, lo que me tiene maravillada es que este fin de semana iré de viaje con mi familia y mi padre aceptó que invitara a Gilbert.

Anne agachó la mirada, _¿Un fin de semana con la familia? ¿Acaso planeaban casarse?_ Cole apretó su mano en señal de apoyo.

— ¡Por Dios! ¿Planean casarse? — Tillie preguntó.

— Creo que eso es algo privado— intervino Diana.

Ruby se ruborizó — Es lo que más deseo, Tillie.

La pelirroja sintió que como se formaba un nudo en su estómago y las lágrimas no tardaron en comenzar a acumularse en sus ojos. Después de escuchar aquello y el suspiro de su amiga ¿Quién se creía ella para arruinar su felicidad? 

— Si Gilbert va al viaje contigo ten por seguro que habrá boda. 

Diana observó a su amiga quien desde hace un rato no dejaba de mirar por la ventana, a pesar de estar a distancia podía sentir el pesar de su corazón, los fragmentos frágiles de su alma bailando en el viento, ella solo deseaba poder tomar cada uno de ellos y unirlos. 

— No se imaginan cuántas noches soñé con esto, y cuántas noches rogaba al cielo que él tan siquiera posara su mirada en mí y ahora que realmente está sucediendo tengo miedo de despertar y que esto sea solo un sueño.

— A veces la realidad parece un sueño ¿no es así? Es nuestro deber mantener la magia del momento. Por eso, Ruby ten por seguro que si esto es lo que realmente tiene que pasar durará por siempre — Anne le dedicó una débil sonrisa a su amiga quien corrió a abrazarla, seguida por Tillie.

Cole y Diana compartieron una dolorosa mirada al ver la lágrima que se deslizaba por la mejilla de su amiga. Descendiendo hasta el suelo, tal como cada uno de sus fragmentos.

— Si Gilbert pide mi mano, quiero que seas tú mi dama de honor, Anne y que digas unas lindas palabras en nuestro honor.

— Ruby… — Los presentes se giraron al escuchar la voz vacilante de Gilbert.

La mencionada corrió a sus brazos escondiendo su rostro en su pecho, mientras que Gilbert le sostenía la mirada a aquella chica que una vez amó. La misma que ahora mismo luchaba por contener su llanto, por mantenerse en su lugar y no salir corriendo, queriéndose arrancar aquel corazón que con cada latido se sentía como una puñalada. 

— Sería un honor— finalmente susurró. 

Aquello la hizo temblar, podía sentir las náuseas, su corazón martillando despiadadamente y su alma arañando con agujas todo su ser. El chico la observó en silencio, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta.

Lo había confirmado una vez más, ella no lo amaba ni una pizca y odiaba aquello, pero odiaba aún más el hecho de seguir amándola en secreto.

Odiaba no poder odiarla, porque en realidad la amaba. La amaba tanto como para dejarla ir a pesar de que su alma gritaba por estar junto a ella. De que su corazón con cada latido le recordaba lo mucho que deseaba abrazarla y contemplarla incluso a la luz de la luna. Y sus labios, sus labios ardían por sentir el suave y cálido tacto de los suyos. 

Pero seguía aturdido por aquel comentario. Y es que esta mañana al levantarse después de haber soñado con Anne, de haber soñado que miraban en la playa juntos un atardecer mientras ella le susurraba que lo amaba, de sentir que hasta el último vello se erizó al escuchar aquellas palabras supo que quería tener una oportunidad una vez más, se había levantado decidido a terminar la mentira que él mismo se había obligado a creer, estaba decidido hasta hace un momento a volver a luchar por su Anne.

Hasta hace un momento que se sintió cayendo a un vacío eterno.


End file.
